Sinning Into Pleasure
by InvisibleMeAndMySecrets
Summary: She's her teacher...every relation with her is forbidden. But the forbidden fruits always tastes the sweetest...And Bella is going to taste it. Drabble. PWP. Lots of Smut. R/B (at the moment)
1. Chapter 1

**Sinning into Pleasure**

Her pale face was perfectly done up, her baby blue eyes lined up with glitter and lips blood read.

She had a long, slender neck.

And her chest..._breasts..._beautiful. They were voluptuous and so squeezable! Everybody who saw them bounded by clothes wanted to rip them off her and reveal their actual beauty out in open. Rip her blouse off, and slowly tease her and remove her obviously sexy bra and finally release her tits out in open. In fact, all her tops should be shredded, so that she wears nothing...at all.

He stomach was flat and waist just enough. There were enough curves hugging her, making her _desirable_.

And that ass...another beauty. Only her perfect breasts could match up with it. It was so perfectly round and tight! Spanking it would be amazing...hearing her moan...ugh.

Bella continued staring at her teacher imagining all the things she would do with her...to her. She squirmed in her seat, rubbing her sex to the wet metal. Her pleated skirt was short enough so that her almost naked bottom touched the metal seat directly.

She innocently brought her long hair forward and touched its ends, but in fact she was actually gently brushing her nipples when she wanted to do nothing more than want them suckled by her teacher.

"Miss Swan!" she was called back to reality.

"Yes, miss?"

"Are you concentrating?" Rosalie Hale questioned.

"Yes, miss." Of course she was concentrating..._on her body. _The other girls snickered, obviously knowing that Bella was fantasizing fucking her miss with a strap on.

The class went on...Bella stared and stared.

The bell rang.

Everyone left.

"Bella," Rosalie called her back.

She went back, "Close the door." Rosalie whispered. Her eyes too held nothing but lust.

Bella knew it, her dream was going to come true.

She was going to tease her...fuck her...play with her breasts...eat her...and in turn, this goddess would be doing the same to her.

Licking her lips, Bella moved toward the door, with unnecessary jiggle of her ass, which resulted in a peak of her round ass, she closed the door.

Turning back, Bella realized that Rosalie Hale was setting up a camera, drawing the folds and turning on the light.

"Undress me." She whispered, her hands rubbing her breasts.

**Should I continue?**

**Who wants to see Rose/Bella action?**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bella let out a long moan. Her teacher, Rosalie Hale's hands were on Bella's shirt cover front. Her thumbs gently moved over her nipples making them poke out of her shirt. She pushed them in an out.

"No bra, Miss Swan?" she whispered.

Bella closed her eyes, stopping in the act of undressing her tight shirt. "No." she whispered too.

"What's wrong?" her cool mint breathe on her face.

"I…_need_ you," said Bella, boldly.

"I know darlin," the southern twang in her miss's voice wet her panties even more.

Bella quickly removed by the last of buttons and got rid of Miss Hale's shirt. She let out a gasp when she saw the type of bra she was wearing. Only the straps and the lower part was of black cloth, the rest of the bra was made of nothing but sheer net. Bella's eyes focused on her large squeezable breast and nothing she had imagined did her justice. Even the porn collection she had with women closer to how Rosalie was did her no justice.

Well, it was alright. She would have the actual video of her and not just that, she would be starring in it too. Bella didn't realize that her hands were on her miss's boobs, squeezing and trying to get rid of the lacy net.

"Oh no, not yet," Rosalie chuckled and took Bella's hands off her body.

"Remove my skirt," she ordered.

Once that order was given, Bella moved back to take one look at her and then get to the work assigned to her. Bella grabbed Miss Hale's waist and started looking for the zip. She zipped it down, but the skirt didn't fall. It was still held up by her great huge and firm ass. Getting down on her knees, Bella started tugging at it, her hands massaging her ass unnecessarily. Miss Hale let out a low moan. Wanting to see whether Miss Hale's pussy would be covered by a matching set of netted panties, Bella pulled the skirt down roughly.

And this time…it fell.

Bella let out a gasp.

The sight that greeted her as she looked up was incredibly tempting.

Miss Hale wore a garter belt…and _no panties_.

She must have had this planned from quite a while…tonight was going to be interesting.

Not even Bella's wild imagination would meet up to it.

**Loving it? ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Miss Swan, do you know you have been quite a distraction in my classes?" her voice was cold.

"No, Miss," Bella answered, her eyes making quick rounds from her bare bottom and bra held breasts repeatedly.

"I want you to look up when I talk to you!" she ordered. "Well, as I was saying, you have been quite a distraction; you think I haven't noticed how you come to my class without wearing any inner wear? You think I don't know how you shorten your skirt and jump up and down from your seat just to let me get a peak? You don't think I watch you rub your nipples? You have tortured me!"

Bella continued to stare, shocked at the confession made by Rosalie Hale.

"I'm going to punish you, Miss Swan…so bad…" her breathing was nothing but heavy.

Bella whimpered, there was no space between them as her cotton covered breasts touched her Miss's netted ones.

Bella let out a whelp, as Miss Hale smacked her butt cheek, and her hand went under her oh so short skirt and slide through her pussy.

"Oooh…yummm…" she moaned, licking her fingers.

Bella was left with a throbbing ache between her legs…seeing her licking of _her_ juices was driving her mad.

"Give me a strip tease," she ordered and went and seated herself on the desk. She rested her hands and leaned back leaving her breasts bouncing but sadly crossed her legs giving Bella not even a little peak.

She reached the remote, and some slow beat music filled up the room.

"Yes, Miss." Bella agreed. Her eyes went to the camera stand behind Miss Hale, _that_ would give her front view.

"Get stared now," Miss Hale started massaging both of her breasts with one hand.

Bella started swaying to the music, as it was slow; she started touching herself without undressing. She rubbed her boobs again and again and squeezed them while she swayed her hips. She turned round, her skirt flared around her waist, giving a peak of her ass cheeks.

Sinfully slow, she unbuttoned the first button of her shirt. She started at Miss Hale in a challenging manner; bring her tongue in an out and licking her lips. She undid the first three buttons, revealing so much bosom that the top of her nipples were almost visible.

Bending her head, her hands lifting the back of her skirt and squeezing her ass (giving some footage to the back camera also) Bella licked the top of her breasts. Miss Hale's was now sitting forward, her legs uncrossed again and she continued pulling her nipples with both hands. Bella smirked; she was having quite an effect on her teacher.

After licking her breasts, she widened her legs as much as possible and bent down. She knew the Miss Hale was getting enough look of her breasts, and the back camera was getting her full pussy in view. The fourth button of her shirt came of as she got rid of both her shoes.

She stood back up, winked and turned. Her ass was up in air; she smacked her booty once and moved one finger in her pussy and then out. Then she started removing her socks, shaking her ass right and left…many times.

By the time she had nothing on her legs and was back facing Miss Hale, she noticed that Miss Hale was fingering her own centre and looked as if she was on the verge of coming. And she hadn't even undressed completely.

"Hold on…" Bella whispered and started unbutton the rest of her shirt. All the buttons were undone now, but it still covered her fairly large tits. Miss Hale growled…smiling innocently, Bella let the shirt fall of her shoulders, still covering her breasts.

"Get it off!" Miss Hale all but screamed.

Giving her boobs one last tease and squeeze, she removed the shirt.

Miss Hale arched her back, but didn't come…yet. It looked like she wanted to see Bella completely naked.

Licking her full palm, Bella rubbing the same hand on her breast while the other played with her skirt. She undid the hook at the side, the skirt slowly fell down a bit, but like Miss Hale, Bella too had an ass which could hold a skirt up. She stood side ways, and started wiggling it out…finally; it fell down to her ankles.

Before her, she saw Miss Hale arching her back and letting her head fall back. Her hand busy in her centre while her whole body shook, Bella's eyes were fixed on those perky large breasts as they bounced up and down.

Tonight, she wanted nothing more than a mouthful of those beauties as she played with them as_ she_ wanted.

What can you say? Bella Swan was a breast girl, and large squeezable breasts as Miss Hale's, were more than enough to satisfy her.

**More?**

**Ideas? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bella lay on the desk and widened her legs; she saw Miss Hale too join her, she climbed up on her fours and was soon on top of Bella. Bella continued staring her hanging large beasts with insane desire. She wanted nothing more than have them pressed against her breasts as their nipples touched each other and then kiss them and bite them squeezing them all the while.

She sat on Bella's stomach, Bella could hardly imagine the sight it would be if anyone had been watching: Bella's pink luscious pussy spread and ready and just above her Rosalie's buxom bottom pressed against her heels. She let out another horny moan. Rosalie giggled again, and her hands went to her back. Bella gasped, realized that she was going to finally undo her bra and let her beasts fall out in open.

Rosalie undid the back and then brought her hands back to her boobs and started rubbing them.

"Ugh!" But Bella knew she deserved it; she had after all played too hadn't she?

Finally, she pulled the straps down and leaned forward on all fours.

Her boobs hung open in bouncy moments and lay above Bella's

"Remember your punishment, Miss Swan?" she breathed heavily.

"Yes," Bella moaned, rising up, feeling her bare pussy against her stomach.

Miss Hale didn't reply, she just bent even more, and reached under the desk. Bella didn't know what she was reaching for because she couldn't see, and mostly because she hadn't been able to take her eyes off Miss Hale's one breast as it touched hers vaguely.

Miss Hale got back up, Bella scowled because of the loss of contact, but she looked at the contents in Miss Hale's hands. She was holding nipple clamps, handcuffs, and a rope.

Bella moaned louder, she couldn't imagine the type of punishment Miss Hale had in mind.

"I know how much you love breasts Miss Swan, Miss Stanley told me that, do you know what I'm going to do?" she asked.

"No, Miss Hale," Bella replied haggardly.

"Let me tell you…firstly, I'm going to cuff your hands so that you don't reach out and touch my breasts," Bella groaned at her words, and true to her word, she leaned over, letting her breast fall over Bella's face, took her arms over her head and cuffed them each separately to the side of the long desk. "Much better isn't it?" she giggled.

Bella scowled in response.

"Next, I'm going to clamp my breasts with these beautiful pair of nipple clamps, and then I'm going to use this rope and tie up your breasts, I just want to see them tied for once," she put on the clamps on her own breasts and then started tying up Bella's breast. Bella let out moans regularly as she the thick rope bind her breasts together.

Bella had no idea that Miss Hale was into toys, or else she would have started using toys in her every class.

Once the tying was down, Miss Hale took the tiny remote, and started her clamps. Her breast started bouncing more due to vibration and Bella's groans got louder and her legs closed to get some friction.

"Oops, I forgot," she mumbled, and got off the desk. Bella groaned louder. Wasn't it a punishment enough that she was tied? She watched Miss Hale with desperately.

Miss Hale reached the end of the table, and pulled Bella's legs apart, she cuffed her ankles too. "Now that's taken care off," she giggled.

She bent down once more, and with another sex object she climbed back on the desk.

Bella's eyes remained focused on the purple rubbery dildo in her hand.

"Fuck me!" she screamed as Miss Hale gave it a good long and wet lick and thrust it in between her vibrating breasts.

Miss Hale simply licked her lips, pressed her wet pussy on Bella's stomach and started inserting the dildo in and out of the valley between her breasts.

She was punishing Bella...wet.

**Haha, punishing Bella for all the times she has tortured Rose. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Miss Hale let out long moans as she moved the dildo in and out of her breasts in a vigorous motion. She let out such porn star moans that Bella's pussy was throbbing real hard. She wanted noting more than _some_ friction.

Then she slapped the dildo on Bella's aching nipples. Bella groaned again. Finally, Miss Hale started undoing the rope around Bella's breasts and removed her own clamps. Bella's eyes were completely fixed on how large and pink her Miss's nipples looked. She couldn't wait to get her mouth and start licking them.

"Aw, such beautiful babies," she crooned holding Bella's freed breasts in her hands and bouncing them. Bella wiggled needing some friction, but wasn't too disappointed because her tits were in Miss Hale's arms.

Miss Hale leaned front, both of their breasts touched each others, and then she started kissing Bella. Miss Hale wasn't soft or sensual; she was completely rough and seductive. Everything about the way she kissed screamed wilderness. Bella couldn't wait to have her mouth on other parts of her body. Moaning into Bella's mouth, Miss Hale started to reach down Bella's neck.

Miss Hale sucked and bit her neck real hard, and then she reached down to her breasts. She held them and kissed the tops softly. Her luscious lips wrapped around Bella's breasts as if her mouth was made for them. While her mouth was on one breast, her hand was on other. She squeezed and tugged Bella's nipple with her fingers while her hot wet tongue flicked, lapped and bit Bella's other nipple. Bella screamed wanting more. Her back arched and legs fought the cuffs when Miss Hale gave a long lick right from under Bella's round breasts. Bella felt them bounce as Miss Hale licked the end of other breast too. She loved it when Miss Hale squeezed them while licking them underneath…she loved Miss Hale's hard pinching.

Then she stood on her knees. She was smiling devilishly while her fingers remained on Bella's nipples; she pushed them in with her thumbs.

"Miss Swan, I want my pussy to be fucked." She crooned.

"YES!" Bella screamed.

"Do you know how I want it to be fucked?" she asked sweetly, rotating her sensitive pink peaks.

"Anyhow you want Miss Hale," Bella breathed heavily, moaning.

"I want your boob to fuck my pussy." She replied, licking her lips.

Bella stared at her, nothing but shock and apprehension.

""I'm going to un-cuff your hands, hold your breasts up." she ordered.

Once, Miss Hale leaned over and undid the cuffs, with both her hands, Bella started massaging her babies with moans, "Hold both your boobies Miss Swan, I want to feel them on my pussy." She pouted.

Hardly breathing, with trembling hands she held her breasts together. "Aaaahh.." she screamed as she felt Miss Hale's cunt touch her baby pink nipples.

"Ride them Miss Hale!"

Bella took one of her breast, and inserted in Miss Hale's pussy. Miss Hale was so wet that almost a quarter of her boob slid in without any difficulty.

"Further Miss Swan," she screamed as she hopped up and down on Bella's breasts. As much as Bella loved to see Miss Hale's tits bounce, she couldn't take her eyes of her own breast. She couldn't stop admiring how her nipple went in and out of Miss Hale's wet pussy. It didn't enter completely…but still. And she loved how she was able to touch Miss Hale's pussy with her fingers too.

Miss Hale jumped up and down making her sexy porn star moans, "Do you like it Miss Swan?" She screamed.

"Yes!" Bella screamed back.

Miss Hale then reached back, and placed something halfway Bella's pussy. Bella realized that it was the same dildo with which she had fucked her breasts. "Ugh!" she screamed.

Without much warning, Miss Hale rotated and suddenly, all Bella could see was her firm ass, Bella's breast was still in her pussy along with few fingers.

She felt Miss Hale lean over, and then the dildo was no more teasing at the entrance of Bella's pussy, Miss Hale was thrusting it painfully slow, rotating it as she thrust it in.

"More!" Bella groaned, wanted nothing more than having it deep in her pussy.

With a playful giggle, and more spreading of her own legs Miss Hale thrust it in sharply!

Bella let out a scream; it had been painful but so much pleasurable. Then Miss Hale was thrusting it in and out at such a pace that Bella wanted nothing more than clench her legs together. She felt herself getting wetter and knew she was going to orgasm soon.

"Miss Hale…" she moaned at her torturer.

As Miss Hale had spread her legs, Bella's eyes were fixed on Miss Hale's asshole. It excited her to see shining anal beads in it.

"Please! I'm sorry!" Bella begged.

"Sorry has lost its value Miss Swan," she spoke in an admonishing manner, and then removed the dildo.

Then she was up on her knees again, Bella saw her breast bounce back from Miss Hale's pussy. Miss Hale's sexy ass was awesome, Bella wanted nothing more than kissing and biting the perfect curve and spread her butt cheeks and give her a long lick!

Bella still was imagining, when she saw Miss Hale thrust the dildo that had been in Bella's pussy into her own. Bella let out a gasp, her juices…Miss Hale's juices…yum.

Dildo still hanging in her pussy, she bent and lay over Bella. Bella's breath hitched as she realized what Miss Hale was going to do. Her free hands went over from her breasts to Miss Hale's pussy and she started flicking it along with pumping the dildo in and out of her.

Miss Hale let out a long moan and placed a kiss on Bella's crotch. Bella moaned as Miss Hale thrust her lips apart by her tongue and started tongue fucking her.

**I hope you enjoyed this smutty chapter! Ideas for next chapter?**


End file.
